Vehicles and equipment that operate with little or no operator intervention are desirable partly because they remove the operator from harm's way in dangerous applications and because they offer direct labor cost savings in commercial applications. In many instances, this limited intervention is exemplified by an operator removed from the confines of the vehicle itself and placed in a location with a remote control device that interfaces with and controls the vehicle. In this configuration, however, the operator typically must directly and continuously monitor the vehicle and its surrounding environment, adjusting, for example, vehicle speed and direction, as needed. In particular, when a task is complex, the operator must carefully monitor the vehicle or equipment to the point where any simplification of the operator's tasks is negated by the high level of concentration required to ensure the vehicle avoids obstacles, hazards, and other terrain features in its path, thereby preventing accidents. This requires considerable effort by the operator, a significant investment in skilled operator training, and places severe limitations on mission duration and objectives.
In a typical environment, a vehicle can encounter any number of unforeseen hazards. A vehicle can also create or exacerbate a hazard. In either case, there is the potential that the vehicle may endanger persons or property. Accordingly, an operator generally pays particular attention to events that may result in dangerous conditions. This additional safety concern negatively affects mission effectiveness because it directs the operator's attention away from the particulars of the task the vehicle is performing. Additionally, an operator may become overwhelmed by the degree of oversight and attention required and may tail to recognize one or more obstacles or hazards in the path of the vehicle, potentially resulting in an accident.
From the foregoing, it is apparent that there is a direct need for efficient, autonomous control of a vehicle or equipment that relieves the operator of most, if not all, of operational oversight. The vehicle or equipment needs to accomplish its assigned tasks while compensating for the environment in an autonomous fashion but still be responsive to the attempts by an operator to assume control. The vehicle must also ensure the safety of the its surroundings.